


糖与药

by Takako



Category: DCU (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23839981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takako/pseuds/Takako
Summary: 布鲁斯需要释放压力。
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Original Male Character(s), Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Original Male Character(s)/batman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	糖与药

**Author's Note:**

> ！路人蝙注意

你是钻石甜心，是大家的哥谭宝贝。宴会大厅中央的巨大水晶吊灯折射着半明半暗的光，落在你的身上，照亮你漂亮的脸颊。那位道貌岸然的绅士有着浑浊充血的眼睛，他看起来像个好人，除了总在你臀部上摩挲的那只手。

当你打扮的像只蝙蝠，试图用恐惧作为武器时，却没意识到那些暴徒就是为你而来；即使你穿上长披风，打晕那个对着你的翘臀吹口哨的人，哥谭也不会变得更好。那些被你送进黑门监狱的人渣都在心里发誓，要让你成为他们的婊子。

那些绅士和小姐们抓住你，用铁链将你栓在大厅的柱子，当你跪在冰冷的大理石地板上，像只小母猫似的舔舐主人的手指时，那块“纪念韦恩家族捐赠”的铜制挂牌就在你的身后闪着暗淡的光。但你是大家的布鲁西宝贝，所有人都想一口吞下你，但没有人能独享。他们为你穿环，恶劣的拉扯红肿的乳头，直到你呜咽着试图逃走。你剧烈的挣扎，无毛的下体可怜的疲软着，血和精液由后穴流到大腿上。那些东西使你假孕，即使你并没有怀着孩子，乳房也肿胀难耐，当那些好奇的女士用指甲划过乳头时，你便难以遏止的发出黏糊糊的啜泣声，黑色的头发散乱的垂下，蹭着女士们细嫩的手背。

另一边的人可不会那么温柔，他们带着被你送进监狱的怒气折断了你的手臂；而你在血泊中发情了，浓烈的味道充斥着房间，使人头晕。他们恶劣地用手指翻搅着你的舌尖，强迫你咽下那些污浊的精液，但你被呛着了，脱了臼的下巴疼痛不已。那些精液顺着你胸前的蝙蝠标志流下来，滴在光裸的小腹上。但大家都知道你能忍住，就像你忍受父母的死那样压抑着自己。这里都是为你而犯罪的人，他们在甜蜜的奶油味中嗅到了柠檬的苦涩，大家都兴奋极了。此时的你不是布鲁斯，也不是大家的小甜派布鲁西，而是蝙蝠侠。小丑尖锐的笑声还在耳边，他杀掉你的小罗宾鸟，你却只能抱着尸体回家。你明知道那个绿头发的怪物有多该死，他早已疯的彻彻底底。

常年使用抑制剂带来了巨大的耐药性，那些小药片对你来说还不如维生素软糖有用。但你的氪星男友无法进行标记，也闻不到那些味道，每当你因猛烈的发情期而疼痛难耐时，他大概率在地球的另外一端当着人民义警。

你回到家，洗净头发上黏糊糊的精液，他正在房间里等着你。当他与你拥抱，用兴奋的语气问你今天过得如何时，你只能含糊的应答，转过身去用被子裹住自己。不要说你从没看见他失望的眼神，你只是对此措手无策。

他温柔的程度比平时更甚，或许是因为摸到了你背上的鞭伤。这个天真的小镇男孩把它看成了什么呢？当那位先生用马鞭在你身上留下痕迹时，你并没有真正的想要逃走，如果你想的话，尽可以一拳打碎他的鼻子。可你留了下来，翻着肚皮向那些爱你的女士们撒娇，并在心里强迫自己相信这只是为了演好布鲁西的角色。

作为布鲁斯时间的好处，你可以盯着天花板哭泣，直到精疲力竭；克拉克不会伤害你，不必当心在睡梦或昏迷中被施以水刑。你的腿缠在他的腰上，黏糊糊的体液从阴茎前端滴下，金环在暗处闪闪发光。他从未对你身上充满情色意味的穿环与烙痕有过表示，或许他什么都知道，在你的心跳变化时，他已经意识到有什么不对劲。但他什么都没有做，只是用深蓝的眼睛看着你；他充满神性，温和且宽容，理解你需要那些粗暴的性爱作为发泄；但你也知道当你在他的怀里，你会更像你自己。

当夜晚再次来临，你依然会作出迫不得已的样子，躺在某个散发着烟臭的政治家怀中，让他为你戴上狗牌，或是任凭暴徒们在你的大腿根烙下姓名。这座城市像拉莱耶般扭曲，令人作呕的程度只增不减，但你还是会投身于其中，因为你需要它，即使它并不那么需要你。


End file.
